A Sense of Safety
by redgrass-and-silvertrees
Summary: Little Dick Grayson used to be afraid of the dark, luckily, he is able to conquer that fear thanks to Batman. One-shot.


**I am vengeance, I am the night, I am not the owner of Batman**

* * *

"Are you still awake Master Richard?" Alfred Pennyworth, butler to the Wayne family for as long as anyone could remember, asked of the newest addition to the family. Seven year old Dick Grayson had been tragically orphaned just one month ago and recently found himself in the care of Gotham's richest and most famous son. As of yet, the boy was unaware of his new guardian's nighttime activities but Alfred didn't expect the clever bird to remain in the dark for too long. Speaking of which…

"Really young sir," he said gently as he moved toward the bed where Dick was sitting up with a worn book in his hands. "It's nearly midnight, I believe Master Wayne tucked you in hours ago and you should be well on your way to dreamland." Dick gave the smallest of smiles before he pulled eyes back down towards the book, playing softly with the yellowing pages.

"I wasn't ready to go to sleep, I guess I lost track of time." He replied quietly, still feeling a bit uncertain in this new place which was so different from his home. His former home. Alfred hummed knowingly but still moved to turn off the light.

"I do understand sir and reading is an excellent pastime for a young man but it is getting late and you'll sleep half of tomorrow away if you continue to avoid your rest." His gloved fingers had just ghosted on the light switch when the tiny boy suddenly tensed.

"I suppose it's because it's so different here from the circus," Dick blurted quickly, as if to stall the butler. "It was always so noisy and bright there, even in the middle of the night. The clowns would be practicing and telling stories long into the night, the animals would be pacing their cages, Mom and Dad whispering to each other in bed. Even the lights from the big top stayed on so the staff could see their work." He took the opportunity to swallow the lump in his throat and set down the book so he could play with his hands.

"Everything was so _alive_ ; I guess I just got used to it. It's nice here Mr. Pennyworth and I'm real grateful that you and Mister Wayne took me in but it gets dark in here at night, so dark and unnaturally quiet." Dick ducked his head and bit his lip, when at last he spoke; it was so softly Alfred had to strain to hear him. "I feel like I'm in a tomb."

Alfred sharply closed his eyes and silently cursed himself for his ignorance. Of course the boy would be frightened after his traumatic ordeal only to be thrown into such an imposing room so different from his small but cozy trailer. Not to mention that the emptiness of the room would make him feel as if he had shared his parents' fate. Alfred tells himself that it has been a long while since he's had a scared child in the house to explain his lack of attention. Secretly though, he worries that his Master's nighttime occupation has left a permanent pall over the house and its inhabitants leaving him incapable of recalling such everyday empathy. He slowly removed his hand from the light switch.

"I'm terribly sorry you feel that way Master Richard," he said in hopefully soothing tones. "But regardless, you cannot stay up for the rest of the night." Deciding that comforting the child was more important than decorum, Alfred reached out lovingly stroked his messy black hair. "I don't believe we have any working nightlights in the house currently but I can promise we will acquire some come morning. For now, would you be satisfied with the hallway light and one final chapter read to you?" Dick paused for a minute before finally seeming at ease. He settled down into the bed and looked up at Alfred with such a hopeful expression it nearly broke his heart.

This kind and wonderful child needed care and guidance after his ordeal not only to conquer it but to grow beyond it. What he needed was a parent, what he needed was Master Wayne. But the Master was currently clad in cape and cowl, scouring the city for the fiend who stole this boy's innocence. In his own way, he probably thought he was helping the boy not knowing he was missing the threats he really needed to vanquish to give his ward peace. He wondered not for the first time if Wayne Manor really was the best place for Richard. He wondered if he would ever have a proper answer to that.

Not ten minutes later, the young acrobat's eyes were fluttering as Alfred read aloud in a soothing voice. He quietly dropped off as the boy's eyes drifted shut and placed a marker in the book to be continued tomorrow. When he returned from patrol, Alfred would have to tell Master Bruce that he will be reading to Master Dick before patrols lest he desire burnt, tasteless food for the foreseeable future. He turned off the bedroom light warily, sighing in relief when Dick continued to sleep. He did make sure to leave the hallway door wide open so that the room was comfortably illuminated. It wasn't much but it was something. Just as he was about to exit, he heard the boy stir behind him.

"Mr. Pennyworth, can I get a Batman nightlight?" He asked sleepily from his bed not knowing he had startled the butler. Could the boy have possibly guessed his guardian's duel life already?

"Of course Master Dick, might I enquire as to why?" Dick shifted further into the blankets and for a moment Alfred thought he'd fallen back asleep.

"Because even though he looks mean and scary; he seems like a very nice person. Captain Gordon said he was going to track down the man who…" Dick curled into further on himself. "Because he works at night, I bet Batman isn't scared of the dark and I don't want to be afraid anymore Alfred. I want to be like Batman"

"It's alright to be afraid Master Dick but your desire to conquer it is admirable. If Gotham's Dark Knight helps you to do so then we will do everything in our power to get him." He replied softly. He waited a moment to see if there would be a reply but it appeared the boy had dozed off for good this time.

He finally left Dick to his dreams and began to prepare for his Master's return. He took a moment to muse upon the double meaning of his statement. While a Batman light might temporarily soothe the boy's pains, he felt only the genuine article would properly heal the wounds inflicted upon him. However, while the light was simple enough to acquire, Master Wayne's time and affection would be much more difficult to find.

XxX

"Are you still awake chum?" Bruce said leaning in the doorway of his son's room who was currently sprawled out on his stomach reading a book. The thirteen year old grinned up at his mentor showing off the light bruise on his cheek where some punk had gotten in a lucky shot on patrol. Bruce frowned as he glanced at the clock which was ticking closer to four am. He then came back to Dick with a raised eyebrow and the teen shrugged.

"Okay, I know it's late and I know I have school tomorrow but Arty borrowed me this really asterous dystopian sci-fi novel and I just had to read a little more before bed." He shrugged as he turned the page. "Plus I have advanced Calc first period so I can totally doze through that, I've already completed every homework problem on the list so it's not like I really need to be conscious for it." Bruce tried to look serious and authoritative but he could feel the slightest of smirks creeping onto his face ruining the effect.

Bruce took that moment to look at his boy who was well on his way to adulthood. He could see it in Robin's more powerful attacks, in Dick's more angular jawline and slightly deeper voice and in the growing wisdom and maturity in his son's eyes. For now, he was still the goofy kid brother of Young Justice but in just a few short years Richard Grayson will undoubtedly be a man. Dick, graciously, pretended not to notice and let his guardian indulge in one of his rare sentimental moments.

Smiling wryly, Bruce turned to go and noticed the Batman nightlight plugged into the wall. Upon reflection, he realized that the light has always been there and that he'd simply gotten used to it's presence.

"Hey Dick, why do you still have your night light plugged in?" He asked as Dick's head bobbed up from his book. "You're not still afraid of the dark are you?" He asked with a light joking tone. He remembered many nights that first year with a much smaller Dick curled up against him as he cried out of fear and loneliness. Dick gave him a disbelieving look before glancing at the old and dusty night light.

"Wouldn't be much of a hero if I still was," he remarked as he lowered his book slightly to look more closely at the light with a thoughtful face. "I guess I never saw a need to take it out. I haven't used it in years but, as silly as it sounds, it really did help me get over my fear."

"How so?" Bruce asked suddenly interested at how the ten dollar night light had succeeded where he, Alfred and Leslie had struggled. Again, Dick shrugged again with a touch of embarrassment and he took his time answering.

"I guess it taught me that the dark didn't have to be scary, that there could be safety in the darkness as well." He looked down and fingered the edge of his book. "I used to be afraid because I thought that I was alone. But once I had a Batman night light, and later the actual Batman, to watch over me; the dark felt like a safe haven. I realized that Batman was in the dark and therefore couldn't be scary because would protect me from there." Bruce stood back stunned while Dick self-consciously ducked his head.

With a small smile, Bruce stepped forward and ran his fingers through Dick's unruly hair, ruffling it gently. While Dick protested the action, Bruce knelt down and kissed the crown of his head. It was true that Dick was growing up and would soon enough be out on his own, but he would always have Batman to support him during the day and from the dark as well. That just the minimum of what the hero and father would do for his little bird.

"Goodnight boy wonder, now hop in bed and shut off the light." As Dick moaned, but complied, Bruce walked briskly over and flicked on the wall mounted night light which flickered briefly before lighting up. He gave a glance over his shoulder. "And remember that I'm always watching out for you."

"I know that, g'night Bruce."

* * *

This was actually a tumblr prompt from someone who wanted more daddybats and I was more than happy to oblige. I was really taken by the idea of Dick initially being afraid of the dark, but conquering once he realized that Batman was in the dark. I don't know I thought it was kind of cute. And I wanted to use YJ Robin so hooray for my first Young Justice story! I'm a little less than halfway done with a multi-chapter Batman story so hopefully that will be up soon.


End file.
